dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Twist
Twist (ねじれ) is Whis and Vados long-lost sister since her father outcast them in the open pit. She was known as The Rogue, but for only minor occasion since what happens in the past since her father along with her remain brothers and sisters and send them into the another world along with the remain God of Destruction - the missing God of Destruction. Twist is Frieza's teacher since Frieza kill her longest ever student yet Frieza is now the chosen God of Destruction in Unverise 18. Twist told her brothers and sisters since her return to know why the Angels were never to be erase yet when she met Grace, her auntie, yet Grace told her to leave since what happend, knowing it was happend since the Chaos War. She did train Frieza for very long time and understand how to control the power of Destruction, yet quests that need to find to know why her father or the Omni-King have decide to erase her and her missing siblings as well. Unless the Omni-King don't have the power to erase the Angels. Unless, someone have decide to erase her for good. But Angel can't be erase. But she will find it and get the answer, hoping to know why she was once erase. Twist is Whis and Vados along with her brother and sisters. That she is missing sister of them all. Twist is a supporting protagonist/anti-hero in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personalty: Twist is a female Angels who have the same robe like her sisters with white hair except her left side is small dye black hair with two earnings with blue eyes, yet she wear the halo round her neck. She's was a former teacher to her original God of Destruction, yet Frieza killed that weakling and becoming the new God of Destruction in her golden form yet the pattern is different to all her brothers and sisters that the crest is orange diamond shape. Twist taught his everything and yet understand the meaning. She's what happened in the past since her past force them to remove and discard them into the another universe so that he told tell anyone about except Grace. Yet she remember correctly that Omni-King don't have power to erase Angel, only Infinite can erase them for good, in rare occasion. Twist never forgive on her father, knowing both of them were close once long ago, since this small Rogue Rebellion, yet The Grand Priest outwit her and her missing brothers and sisters since then. As long she keep training with Frieza, that was part of her important role as a teacher and mentor to understand the way for becoming a god. Twist want answer like a child, yet she was clam and understandable, not torment and whining. Twist is simialr to her sister Vados, yet her word is wise and clam and conflict, yet she still want answer since then. Since she's already learn her mother betrayal and witness her exile since an affrair. But Twist want answer. Answer that yet to be solve and those what happen in the past is very unforgivable since then. But for now, Twist got herself an new student name Frieza - The God of Destruction. Powers and Abilities As an Angel, Twist is one of the most powerful Angels in the 6th Multiverse in which she is strongest being in Universe 18. Twist is said to be nearly comparable to that of Whis and can match him in strength. Twist is shown to be far more powerful than ever her own student Frieza who has become a God of Destruction. Her power level is about 5,450,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Twist is known as the strongest being of the Eighteenth Universe of the 6th Multiverse. Ange has strength that is comparable to the most powerful of the Angel Attendants in the 1st Multiverse, including that of Whis and Vados. Superhuman Speed: Twist is said to be the fastest beings of the 6th Mutliverse in which she can move through nebulas and large parts of the universe casually. Superhuman Durability: '''Twist shows a tremendous amount of resistance as she is able to tank both Golden Frieza's Sphere of Destruction techniques and remained unfazed by the attack. '''Reality Warping: Twist can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Twist can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Twist can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Eighteenth Universe of the 6th Multiverse that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Twist knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique – Twist moves so quickly that she leaves an image of herself behind. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Twist is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Temporal Do-Over - Twist can rewind time, often whenever Frieza makes a mistake or does something stupid. Twist utilizes this technique after Frieza destroyed an entire galaxy. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You! – Twist uses Pressure Point Attacks to render her opponents unconscious. She uses this when she karate chops Frieza. ** Strike of Revelation - Twist rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Magic Materialization - Twist has the ability to materialize objects from thin air, notably she materialized a suit for Frieza which could restrict hismovements so much that they could barely move. * Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Twist's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Twist's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Requiem of Destruction - Twist creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Sphere of Destruction - Twist creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. But unlike the regular version, Twist uses his staff to initiate the technique. Transformations Full-Powered State Twist achieved this form, after mastering her own power within her. Twist's power increased tremendously to the point she is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan 5. This is Twist at her maximum power. Her power level in this form is about 61,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Twist achieved this state, after mastering the 'Mastery of Self-movement' technique. Ange's appearance does not alter as it is a state for her, not a transformation. Twist's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 549,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Twist achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct state. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Twist became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Twist gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 2,745,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Twist and Frieza - Twist shares a good relationship with Frieza. Twist is Frieza's teacher and seems to be extremely loyal towards him. Twist has an immense amount of affection and admiration towards him and is shown to overly protective of him. Twist also has feelings for Frieza. Category:Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Characters